ben_bradenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
TOP TEN - SWTOR-Gefährten
__NOEDITSECTION__ Hallo Jedipedianer, heute setzte ich die aktuelle Reihe der TOP TENs fort. Und als riesiger The Old Republic-Fan habe ich mir natürlich auch aus diesem Bereich was schönes rausgepickt. Darum präsentiere ich euch heute die 10 SWTOR-Gefährten die mich am meisten faszinieren und mir am meisten gefallen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Platz 10: Torian Cadera Torian ist toll. Ich mag ihn, denn er ist Mandalorianer und zwar einer von der ehrbaren Sorte. Er mag das Kämpfen, aber eben auch nicht im extremen Sinne. Meiner Meinung nach verkörpert er einen Mandalorianer wie er im buche steht, beziehungsweise stehen sollte. Durch Knights of the Fallen Empire hat er noch eine höhere Bedeutung erhalten und es hat mich gefreut ihn an der Seite vom Mand'alor zu sehen. Platz 9: Bowdaar Bowdaar ist für mich der Chewie aus The Old Republic. Er wird vom Schmuggler befreit und folgt ihm dann bei seinen Abenteuern durch die Galaxis. Mir gefällt zum einen diese Parallele, als auch, dass er immer anderen helfen möchte. Er ist eben nicht nur von der Hintergrundgeschichte, sondern auch vom Charakter unserem Chewie sehr ähnlich und genau das mag ich so an ihm. Platz 8: T7-O1 Da Bowdaar der Chewie aus The Old Republic ist, ist T7-O1 unser kleiner Droiden-Kumpel R2-D2. Er begleitet den Jedi-Ritter von Anfang an als sein erster Gefährte. Er ist nicht ganz so stur wie R2 es sein kann, aber kämpft genauso gewissenhaft für das Gute in der Galaxis und für die Gerechtigkeit. Er ist ein freundlicher, kleiner Kumpane den man als Verfechter des Lichts einfach mögen muss. Platz 7: Treek Treek wurde erst später ins Spiel implemenitert, ist aber doch eine meiner liebsten Gefährten. Ich meine, wer wollte nach Episode 6 nicht schon immer mal eine kleine Ewok oder einen kleinen Ewok als Freund und Gefährten haben. Dieses Spiel macht es möglich. Treek hat echt immer wieder lustige Sprüche auf Lager, sie ist frech und strebt statt Reichtum ein großes Vermächtnis an. Was mich freut ist auch die Tatsache, dass man sie von Anfang an mit beiden Charakteren beider Seiten als Gefährtin haben konnte, mit imerialen und republikanischen. Platz 6: Vette Vette ist eine von der frechen und freundlichen Sorte. Sie hat immer eine Spruch parat und reißt gerne Witze. Man würde da denke, dies passe überhaupt nicht in die Crew des Sith-Kriegers. Aber ich finde, sie ergänzt diese auf ihre fröhliche Art umso mehr. Bei Leuten wie Vette kann man wirklich sagen, sie hat ein Herz aus Gold und diese positive Einstellung hat ihr hier in meiner Liste einen Platz eingebracht. Platz 5: Khem Val Khem Val ist der etwas andere Gefährte. Von seiner Spezies hatte ich vor dem Spiel nicht einmal gehört und am Anfang ist er auch eher weniger zufrieden mit seiner Rolle, aber mit der Zeit akzeptiert er immer mehr die Stärke von einem an. Er ist weniger der gesellige Typ, aber mit ihm habe ich in meiner Anfangszeit sehr viel gespielt und so ist er mir trotz seiner fiesen Art sehr ans Herz gewachsen. Auch heute spiele ich noch gerne mit ihm, da ich seine Art insgesamt einfach auch teilweise amüsant finde, besonders wenn er meine Feinde verschlingen möchte. Platz 4: HK-51 HK war schon in meinem ersten TOP TEN Blog vertreten und nun ist er auch hier, ich mag die HKs einfach. Ich hatte hier nun die Wahl zwischen 51 und 55, aber so sehr ich den beschützenden HK-55 auch mag, muss ich doch zum gewaltsamen Attentäter HK-51 tendieren. Dieser Droide ist und bleibt ein Unikat und seine Ausdrucksweise einzigartig. Ich finde es zwar mühselig, wie man sich diesen Gefährten erarbeiten muss, allerdings ist es die Mühe wert und man kann am Ende echt stolz auf sich sein. Alles in allen ein lustiger Knabe. Platz 3: Kira Carsen Kira Carsen ist nicht nur bei mir beliebt, sondern auch allgemein ein ziemlicher Fan-Liebling, darum hoffe ich auch auf eine Rückkehr in KOTET, aber wir werden sehen. Zu Kira passt am besten etwas wie: Jedi, aber mal anders. Sie ehrt die Prinzipien der Jedi, sucht aber das Abenteuer und ist doch sehr frech zu allen, da sind nicht einmal die Meister ausgenommen. Ich denke dieses rebellisch, fröhliche an ihr ist es was vielen gefällt und wahrscheinlich hätte jeder sie gern auch in echt als Gefährtin, weil man einfach super mit ihr Spaß haben kann. Platz 2: SKORPIO SKORPIO ist ein Charakter so überhaupt nicht nach meinem Stil. Den 2. Platz hat sie sich aber dennoch genau dadurch verdient. Denn obwohl sie hinterlistig ist und alles andere als selbstlos hat sie doch eine sehr interessante Persönlichkeit und hat von den ursprünglichen Gefährten mitunter am meisten Einfluss auf das Geschehen. Sie hat etwas mysteriöses an sich, man erkennt ihre endgültigen Absichen erst wenn es schon zu spät ist. Und genau das macht SKORPIO so unentbehrlich für eine solche Liste. Platz 1: Lana Beniko Lana ist erst seit KOTFE eine Gefährtin des Spielers und trotzdem verdient sie den 1. Platz. Ihr Einfluss auf alles ist seit Shadow of Revan immer mehr gestiegen und sie wird immer wichtiger. Mir gefällt ihre pragmatische, zielorientierte Art. Es ist ihr nicht egal wie sie ihre Ziele erreicht, aber sie ist bereit alte Konflikte, wie zwischen Sith-Imperium und Galaktischer Republik, außen vor zu lassen um zum Beispiel einen gemeinsamen Feind zu besiegen. Ich bin überzeugt, dass dieser Persönlichkeitszug sie soweit gebracht hat und ich bin durch ihn auch von Lana überzeugt. Jetzt würde ich zum Schluss noch gerne etwas für unsere Gilden im Spiel werben und vielleicht habe ich ja auch den ein oder anderen dazu gebracht mal reinzuspielen oder hier aktiver zu werden, denn unsere Artikel in diesem Bereich lassen leider noch zu wünschen übrig. Ich hoffe euch hat der Blog gefallen, ich würde mich sehr über einen Kommentar freuen. Kategorie:TOP TEN